


Don't Stray (They Don't Love You Like I Love You)

by Rrrowr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Castiel, Fallen Castiel, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't the reasons why he took Castiel, but they're the reasons why he keeps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stray (They Don't Love You Like I Love You)

Castiel comes to Lucifer in the evening while he's reading. He’s all angles and limbs now, freckles from the sun, hair a wild tousel. He sleeps like the dead, listens to music too loudly, and loves fiercely. They aren't the reasons why he took Castiel, but they're the reasons why he keeps him. Lucifer loves it. He loves the way that Castiel looks up at him, wide-eyed and amazed every single time, and how a smile always blooms on his face when Lucifer enters the room.

It’s different in this moment. Castiel’s eyes are shifty and shy — big blue eyes hidden nervously under a shade of thick lashes. Yet for all the nerves on display in his face, he draws the book out of Lucifer’s hands without hesitation and sets it aside before climbing into Lucifer’s lap, wedging his knobby knees between Lucifer’s legs and the chair’s arms.

“Please,” Castiel says. His fingers rub at the knots of muscle at the base of Lucifer's skull. “Even if you never let me have this again, let me have it this once.”

Like Lucifer would deny him anything.

Castiel kisses simply, chastely, and Lucifer shows him how to deepen the kisses, bit by bit. Then Castiel is nipping at his mouth, opening wide and desperate. Breath rushes between them in loud, hot gasps, and Castiel’s narrow body clings to him with long arms and long legs and Castiel’s heavy dick rubs up against Lucifer’s stomach while he whimpers and scrapes his nails through Lucifer’s hair.

“Com’on, Lu,” Castiel murmurs breathlessly. “Want me please.”

“I will always want you,” Lucifer promises. His hands come around Castiel’s thighs, tug him closer and higher until he’s groaning.

Castiel presses their faces close, twists to bite at Lucifer’s jaw. Then his nails are cutting against Lucifer’s neck and in a quick sweep, they’re taking the necklace — and the pendant vial of grace — with them, pulling it from Lucifer’s neck and then over Castiel’s head.

“Hey, that’s mine,” Lucifer notes, but he’s got Castiel trapped in his arms. He’s not worried. “Give it back, Cas. I need that.”

“I know you do. That’s why I want it,” Castiel says. His tongue licks at the square of skin in front of Lucifer’s ear. “You need the necklace more than you need me. I want to make sure that you’ll always come back for me, even if it’s only because I’m wearing this.”

He kisses Lucifer deeply then with a hot, pleading tongue and his breath slipping sweetly over Lucifer’s taste buds.

“Let me keep it,” says Castiel and Lucifer hears the echoing cry from Castiel’s soul like a whisper — soft and plaintive. _(Let me keep you.)_

Lucifer does.


End file.
